rf2_spotter_pluginfandomcom-20200214-history
RF2 Spotter Plugin Wiki
Welcome to the RF2 Spotter Plugin Wiki This is a Spotter plugin for rFactor 2 simracing game. You can directly '''download the last version . The original subject can be found in the rF2 forum, here . The goal is to provide a plugin near 100% configurable, this means, as soon as the plugin provide you necessary data and trigger, you can create your own events. Installation *Copy the '''fmodex64.dll under your /Bin64 '''directory - (not under '''Bin64/Plugin) * Copy the fmodex64.dll under your /Bin32 '''directory - (not under '''Bin32/Plugin) * Copy the SpotterPlugin_x64.dll under your /Bin64/Plugin directory - plugin for 64bits *Copy the SpotterPlugin.dll under your /Bin32/Plugin directory - plugin for 32bits *Copy the Spotter directory under your''' /UserData/ directory, so the '''Spotter.ini file, for the "player" profile, will be located at /UserData/player/Spotter/Spotter.ini Configuration This part contains link to detail part to be able to understand the customization process, create/change event sounds (ex: create an alternate sound pack), etc... *First, let me introduce you an overview of the customization capabilities of this Spotter plugin, so after that you will understand how it works and how to customize it and even ehance it with your own spotter events. **You can also find a detailed list of existing Triggers (Rule file) **You can also find a detailed list of existing Input (Rule file) **You can also find a detailed list of existing Event properties (Event file) **You can also find a detailed list of existing Variable (Event file) **You can also find a detailed list of existing Value (Event file) **You can also find a detailed list of existing Commands (Event file) *Second, if you want to create an alternate voice pack for the spotter, you can use this sounds list to known the meaning of each sound file. Create Sounds Moreover to create sounds, i use the following , so you will be able to create your own using the same voices: *English : Paul (fast) *French : Bruno (fast) Then we need to amplify the sounds, so it will be clearly heard in default rF2 Audio configuration. You can use this online website to convert mp3 to wav with 44.1 kHz I use Audacity to do that, then i use "Effects>Normalize" the sound, then "Effects>Amplify" the sound (+1db), then again "Effects>Amplify" the sound (+8db - check the checkbox), and finally i export all in WAV format. Shortcut And Voice Recognition Since v0.7, you can create shortcut in the Spotter.ini file. A shortcut is define by a Key mapping and an optional modifier // the virtual code is the DECIMAL representation of one of the MS Virtual-Key code // http://msdn.microsoft.com/en-us/library/windows/desktop/dd375731%28v=vs.85%29.aspx // if you set a modifier, use one of the VK_SHIFT, VK_LSHIFT, VK_RSHIFT for Shitf key. VK_CONTROL, VK_LCONTROL, VK_RCONTROL for Ctrl key. VK_MENU, VK_LMENU, VK_RMENU for Alt key Keyboard Keyboard.Shortcut.count=1 // max 20 Keyboard.Shortcut.1.modifier.virtualCode=165 // right alt Keyboard.Shortcut.1.key.virtualCode=74 // J key Now in any rule of the Rules ini file, you can add a "Trigger.Shorcut" referencing the desired shortcut index (0...n). If the "Trigger" is set to "Manual", this rule will be played only when the shortcut is activated, but you can also set the "Trigger", for example, to "S1", and in this case this rule will be triggered each time you reach S1 and each time you activate the shortcut. Additionnally, you can use a Voice Reconization engine, who allow you to simulate keybord shotcut when telling given phrases. For example, you can use the FreePIE scripts in conjonction of MS Speech. Tutorials Here a list of tutorial *Installing FreePie as a Voice Recognizer *Spotter Rule to tell your current place (mapped to RightAlt+K to combine with FreePIE preious tutorial) Category:Browse